My Little Fiance
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Cerita tentang gadis bernama Mochizuki yang harus rela dijodohkan dengan seonggok bayi yang bahkan belum melihat pahit dan manisnya dunia. Bukan, ini bukan cerita Siti Nurbaya. Ini hanya cerita Mochizuki dan Sakakibara Ren. / "Apakah aku sudah menjadi pria yang bisa membuatmu berdebar, Mochi-nee?" / RenxOC / #RenMochi


Apa ya? Bego, bodoh, tolol, sinting, gila, atau campuran kesemuanya? Serius deh? Demi apa coba, masih tujuh tahun tapi kedua orang tuanya sudah menjodohkannya. Bayangin, di malam hari saat seorang anak yang menyambut kepulangan orang tua dengan pelukan rindu, Mochi lain lagi. Ayahnya pulang dan langsung _to the point_ ngomong, "Ayah akan menjodohkanmu." Ekspresi gadis itu, jangan ditanya deh. Hampir saja dia ngomong "Sumpeh lu? Ciyus miapah?" kalau tidak ingat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Oke deh, dijodohkan bukan masalah yang begitu serius. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, gadis ini tetap harus menerima keputusan kedua orang tuanya untuk dijodohkan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, siap ayang mau dijodohin ama seonggok, eh sesosok janin? Janin! J-A-N-I-N. itu loh, benda yang meringkuk di dalam perut ibu. Demi bonsai om Asano, orang yang dijodohkan dengannya bahkan belum menatap dunia. Sinting, bukan?

Bagi Mochi, ayahnya sudah sinting. Pernah sekali Mochi bertanya pada ayahnya tentang keputusan aneh—jika tidak mau dikatakan gila—ini. Setidaknya memikirkan baik-baik terlebih dahulu. Tapi, ayahnya itu tetap ngotot. Berdasarkan USG, janin 8 bulan itu sudah dipastikan seorang lelaki. Yaelah, itukan alat. Siapa yang tahu nanti keluar bukan laki-laki? Masa dia harus bertunangan seorang—eeeuuuh!

Bukan hanya bertanya, tapi Mochi juga meminta untuk penundaan perjodohan atas alasan umur. Terpaut tujuh tahun loh, bayangin! Apa kata dunia kalau mereka tahu gadis ini bertunangan dengan seorang batita yang masih pakai popok dan berak sembarang. Serius, itu menjijikkan. Jangan sampai deh. Setidaknya sampai tunangannya ini dewasa kek. Kan ada peluan untuk berubah pikiran, strategi yang bagus bukan? Tapi ucapan ayahnya membuatnya jadi tampak seperti ikan yang kehabisan air. Megap-megap.

"Ayah sudah tandatangani kontrak nak. Jadi pertunangan tidak bisa dibatalkan."

Sudah jatuh ketiban tangga bukan lagi perumpaan yang tepat untuknya. Tapi 'Kesenggol bajaj, ketabrak sedan, dan terlindas truk.' Bayangin aja, semuanya rasanya menjadi satu. Hidup seorang Mochi hanya berupa selembar kertas kontrak saham. Nyesek, miris, ironi diatas ironi.

Sembilan bulan saat waktu kelahiran, ayahnya mondar-mandir bak setrikaan listrik didepan pintu ruang bersalin. Ibunya tidak berhenti merapalkan coretmantracoret doa untuk keberhasilan persalinan. Dan Mochi sebagai anak yang baik duduk dengan gelisah di kursi tunggu. Dia benar-benar gelisan memikirkan dua hal.

 _Pertama_ , tunangannya akan segera lahir. Itu artinya dia tidak akan single lagi, tidak bisa lirik-lirik cowok tampan lagi. _Kedua_ , nasib orientasi seksualnya bergantung pada gender si bayi (bukan berarti orientasinya selama ini ga jelas loh). Oke, meski sudah diketahui melalui alat kalau si bayi adalah laki-laki, tetapi tetap saja Mochi was-was. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Tuhan berubah pikiran lalu menyulapnya menjadi perempuan saat mau dilahirkan? Masa dia harus tunangan lalu menikah dengan wanita?! Demi apapun di dunia ini, dia tidak mau jadi lesbi!

Ketika pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, dan seorang dokter keluar. Hidupnya dan orientasinya bergantung dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut si dokter. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menahan napas, dan hembusan napas lega meluncur dari mulut saat dokter berkata "Anak laki-laki yang sehat". Dalam hati gadis itu bersorak senang. Dia tidak akan menjadi lesbi. Eh—tunggu! Kenapa dia malah bersorak?!

Setelah ruangan nyonya Sakakibara dipindahkan, gadis itu bisa melihat bayi yang tertidur dalam ranjang khusus di samping ranjang nyonya Sakakibara. Ada name tage bertuliskan 'Sakakibara Ren' yang tertempel di dinding kaca. Dan Mochi nyaris menangis saat melihat si bayi yang terlelap.

 _Aku dijodohkan dengan cowok berkepala botak!_

 _._

 _._

 **My Little Fiance**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Humor

 **Pairing :** Ren x OC (RenMochi)

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story and character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._ _ **Mochizuki**_ _—Original Character made by Mbak Mochi, tidak ada maksud apapun selain memuaskan hasrat cerita RenMochi para shipper #plak_

 _._

 _._

"Mochi-nee!"

Gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkah kakinya. Tidak peduli pada seorang bocah yang berusaha mengejarnya dengan sepasang kaki mungilnya. Dan ketika suara debuman terdengar dari belakang, Mochi berhenti melangkah. Menghembuskan napas dan kedongkolan terasa di lehernya.

 _Oh, what a great day! Thanks, kami-sama,_

Mochi berbalik dan dengan malas menghampiri seorang bocah bersurai cokelat yang sedang berlutut, berusaha berdiri. Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah harus berurusan dengan seorang bocah 7 tahun! Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kedua orang tuanya yang memaksanya untuk mengantarkan bocah ini ke sekolah. Dan kalau bukan karena Tuan dan Nyonya Sakakibara yang sangat baik padanya, sudah ditendangnya bokong putra Sakakibara ini.

Suara sesenggukan terdengar, dan bisa ditebak selanjutnya bocah itu menangis. Langsung saja si dongkol ini membengkak di lehernya. Demi apa, dia harus mendengar tangisan seorang bocah di pagi yang cerah nan indah ini. Dan helloooo sudah 7 tahun tapi masih saja menangis? Tunangan macam apa dia ini?

Selamat Sakakibara Ren, kau naik level dari sosok bocah botak tukang berak menjadi bocah ingusan tukang mewek.

Saat itu juga Mochi harus memaksa ayahnya untuk berpikir sekali lagi untuk menghentikan pertunangan konyol ini.

Dan saat itu juga, perutnya terasa ngilu serasa di tonjok. Mochi ingat, ayahnya sudah menandatangani kontrak perjodohan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan. Jadilah dia seorang tunangan merangkap sebagai babysitter dari Sakakibara Ren.

"Astaga, kau itu cowok tapi jatuh dikit aja sudah nangis," keluhnya menarik paksa tangan Ren hingga bocah itu berdiri.

Dengan sangat-sangat-sangat terpaksa, Mochi menggandeng tangan Ren. Gadis itu mendesah lega saat tidak ada lagi suara isakan terdengar, yang berganti dengan senandungan. Ren bersenandung senang mengayunkan tangan mungilnya yang digenggam dengan ogah-ogahan oleh Mochi. Harga diri coy. Gadis manis 14 tahun mana yangjalan bergandengan dengan bocah 7 tahun?

Syukur-syukur kalau dikira kakak-adik. Kalau dikiranya majikan dan babysitter? Fuuh!

Sampai di depan gerbang SD, kali ini seorang anak laki-laki berambut jingga yang tampak diantarkan oleh ibunya berlari kearah mereka. Ia ingat jika anak itu adalah anak dari om Asano Gakushuu, yang mengajar di kelas yang ia ikuti juga saat ini. Anak yang baik dan ayahnya juga baik meskipun sedikit aneh.

Setelah menunduk sopan pada Nyonya Asano, ia melihat Gakushuu yang menghampiri Ren.

"Selamat pagi Mochi- _nee_ ," dengan bungkukan sopan yang membuat anak itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari umumnya, Mochi hanya mengangguk pelan, "ayo Ren!"

"Ah tunggu!" Ren berbalik, dan langsung memeluk pinggang Mochi yang tidak sempat bereaksi dengan itu. _Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Bocah mesum! Sekuhara!_ Ren terkekeh mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kearah Mochi dengan kedua iris lebarnya yang berbinar.

"Arigatou, Mochi- _nee_." Yang tadinya hendak memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, paling tidak dengan beberapa tendangan untuk si bocah Sakakibara ini, namun gadis itu mematung. Senyum lebar bocah itu membuat kedua alisnya terangkat. Agak ragu sih, tapi Mochi mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengelus surai cokelat itu.

"Nah, masuk." Mochi melepaskan pelukan Rend an mendorong bocah itu. Ren berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah bersama Gakushuu, tapi tidak lupa berbalik dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Mocha mengangkat tangan dan melambaikan pelan.

 _Manis juga tuh bocah._

Eh? —apa? _Aku pasti sudah gila_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau sudah besar aku ingin Mochi- _nee_ menjadi pengantinku," sebuah pernyataan polos keluar begitu saja dari mulut anak didepannya. Oke, kalau yang berbicara adalah Sakakibara Ren sang tunangan, sepertinya itu tidak akan mengejutkan. Tetapi, gadis itu tampak _speechless_ saat melihat bagaimana Asano Gakushuu yang mengatakan itu dengan nada dan senyuman polosnya.

"Eh?"

Hanya satu kata yang bisa dikatakan oleh Mochi saat mendengar itu. Ditambah dengan peluh besar di belakang kepalanya, dan tatapan bingung mau bagaimana menanggapinya, "habisnya Mochi- _nee_ itu baik. Manis, selalu membantuku dan juga Ren. Ayahku bilang tidak masalah, tetapi harus mengatakannya dulu pada Mochi- _nee_."

"Tetapi—"

"Kalau masalah dengan Ren, ayahku bilang akan mengurusnya. Kalau Mochi- _nee_ mau denganku," Mochi tampak tersenyum kaku. Sungguh, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diajarkan oleh ayah anak ini. Ia mengerti kalau Asano Gakuhou adalah pria yang aneh, tetapi ia juga tidak menyangka kalau 'pria aneh tetapi baik' itu akan mengajarkan hal seperti ini pada anaknya yang polos.

"Begini Gakushuu- _kun_ —"

"Tidak boleh!" Dan sepasang tangan kecil yang melingkari lehernya membuat ia terdorong ke belakang. Ren—bocah berusia 10 tahun itu tampak memeluk erat gadis berusia 17 tahun di depannya dari belakang, "Mochi- _nee_ akan jadi pengantinku nanti. Dan ayahku sudah mengatakan itu. Aku hanya perlu menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai aku bisa lebih tinggi daripada Mochi- _nee_."

"Tetapi kau tidak pernah terlihat suka dengan Mochi- _nee_ , aku bahkan sudah mengatakan kalau aku suka dengannya."

"Tetapi kau tidak pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu kan?"

"Mau kutunjukkan?"

"Coba saja."

Mochi tampak hanya menatap pertengkaran kedua anak kecil dibawah 10 tahun itu yang bertemakan orang dewasa. Seperti mereka berusia sama saja seperti dia—yang saat ini berusia 17 tahun. Tetapi nyatanya, anak-anak ini hanya bocah ingusan berusia 10 tahun.

"Baiklah!" Mochi masih asik melihat pertengkaran itu, saat tiba-tiba saja anak berambut jingga menghampiri dan menarik kerah pakaiannya. Mengecup pipi kanannya tanpa sempat ia mengelak. Tidak lama, namun sanggup membuat gadis itu membatu, "—lihat, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Ren!"

"Siapa bilang," kali ini Mochi yang masih membatu karena apa yang dilakukan Gakushuu kembali dikejutkan saat kerah pakaiannya ditarik, dan dengan segera anak berambut cokelat itu tampak mencium bibirnya tanpa babibu. Tidak terlalu lama, namun cukup membuat irisnya semakin membulat. Dan sebelum bisa merespon apapun, Ren melepaskan ciuman itu dan menoleh pada Gakushuu.

"Lihat, aku melakukan yang lebih hebat darimu."

"Aku akan—" sebelum Gakushuu mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Mochi tampak menggerakkan tangannya dan menekan kepala dua anak didepannya itu dengan kencang hingga mereka mengaduh.

"Apa—yang—kalian—lakukan!"

Dua buah jitakan diberikan pada kedua anak itu, sebelum ceramah singkat menjadi ronde keduanya. Walaupun tentu saja gadis itu lakukan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Sial, bagaimanapun ia hidup selama 17 tahun ini—itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Dan kau bocah ingusan!" Ren tersentak saat Mochi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "jangan sembarangan mencium orang lain!"

"Tetapi aku tidak sembarangan mencium orang lain," Ren tersenyum pada Mochi saat itu yang tampak tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, "—aku hanya akan mencium Mochi- _nee_! Karena saat dewasa, kau akan menjadi pengantinku!"

…

"Ren, Asano- _kun_ sudah malam—ayo pulang, jangan mengganggu Mochi- _chan_ terus!"

"Baiklah _kaa-san_ /Sakakibara- _san_!" Ren dan Gakushuu segera berbalik meninggalkan Mochi yang tampak hanya diam.

"Mochi, saatnya makan—" ibunya memanggil, namun gadis itu tampak tidak menjawab dan membuat ibunya menoleh dan menemukan wajah gadis itu yang sangat memerah, "—wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?"

' _Apa-apaan tadi?!'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Nee Mochi- _nee_."

"Hm…"

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan suka padamu kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan kalau kau juga suka padaku?" Dan semburan minuman hangat yang diminum oleh gadis itu sukses mengenai wajah anak berambut cokelat di depannya. Gadis berusia 19 tahun saat itu tampak mengusap mulutnya sambil menatap pada Ren yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu?"

"Karena saat dewasa kita akan menikah?"

…

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku juga menyukaimu bukan? _Hell_ yang benar saja, kau masih bocah ingusan yang manja dan juga tidak dewasa, bukan tipeku sama sekali," gadis itu menghela napas, dan kembali meminum minumannya. Ren tampak memiringkan kepalanya, memikirkan setiap kata dari Mochi.

' _Walaupun harus kuakui kalau ia lebih menarik daripada bocah botak tukang berak 12 tahun yang lalu sih. Tetapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu.'_

"Memang bagaimana tipe pria yang kau suka?"

"Tentu saja yang dewasa, yang tidak manja dan yang terpenting lebih tinggi dariku, mungkin sedikit puitis dan juga romantis tidak masalah," Ren seperti tertancap panah bertuliskan lebih tinggi di dadanya. Oke, ia memang tidak lebih tinggi daripada gadis itu saat ini. Meskipun tinggi mereka hampir sama, hanya berbeda kurang dari 10 cm, "dan tentu saja yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar. Kalau bocah sepertimu tidak akan bisa…"

"Benarkah?" Mochi tersentak ke belakang saat tiba-tiba saja Ren sudah berada di depannya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Dengan wajah serius seolah ia lebih dewasa daripada seharusnya usianya 12 tahun—anak kelas 6 SD! Senyumannya tampak serius, dan sungguh Mochi tidak pernah melihat senyuman bocah ini seperti itu sebelumnya, "apakah sekarang aku tidak membuatmu berdebar Mochi?"

"Ka—kau—" Mochi gelagapan, mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas namun tidak ada yang keluar.

"Hm? Jadi?"

' _Sadarlah Mochizuki, dia hanya bocah 12 tahun. Kau tidak akan berdebar hanya karena ini—'_ Mochi menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menghalangi pandangan (menarik) di depannya dari bocah berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Ren- _kun_ , _kaa-san_ membawakan Mochi untuk snack soremu," bagaikan ada ekor dan kuping anjing, mendengar ibu Mochi yang datang dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan posisi absurd dari bocah itu dan anaknya, hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan bungkusan berisi mochi untuk mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih tante!" Tanpa babibu tentu saja Ren menyerbu duluan Mochi di meja itu dan meninggalkan gadis bernama sama dengan snack kesukaannya dengan tubuh yang gemetar, "—oh Mochi- _nee_!" Mochi menghentikan kepalan tangannya yang akan menjitak anak itu, "lihat saja, aku akan jadi laki-laki yang akan membuatmu berdebar. Dan itu tidak akan lama!"

Dan sebuah degupan samar cukup untuk membuat gadis itu tidak berkutik dan sama sekali diam menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Tetapi untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menjadi bocah kekanakan! Karena dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan semua snack Mochi ini untukku sendiri," dan saat Ren dengan seenaknya mengambil sekotak penuh mochi dari bungkusnya, saat itu Mochi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sampai jumpa Mochi- _nee_!"

"HEI!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin sikapnya sekarang itu karena aku juga sih…"

Kali ini guru muda berusia 23 tahun itu sedang duduk menikmati teh di ruangan OSIS bersama dengan _Five Virtuoso_ lainnya selain Ren. Dan tentu saja disana ada sang ketua OSIS Asano Gakushuu yang juga teman kecil dari Mochi dan juga Ren.

"Kau sedang bergumam apa _nee-san_?"

"Panggil _sensei_ pada gurumu Asano- _kun_ ," dan jitakan pelan didapatkan Asano saat Mochi masih berkutat dengan senbei yang disiapkan oleh Araki dan yang lainnya. Sementara Ren?

 _ **CKLEK!**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar, namun bersamaan dengan salah satu anggota OSIS yang tampak akan keluar. Hingga saat seseorang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan, mereka bertabrakan hingga gadis itu hampir jatuh, yang tentu saja langsung ditangkap oleh siapapun yang masuk tadi.

Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan model setengah itu tampak tersenyum pada gadis yang ada didekapannya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ma—maafkan saya Sakakibara- _senpai_! A—aku tidak sengaja!" Gadis itu gugup, tampak menatap kearah Ren dengan wajah memerah sementara yang bersangkutan tampak tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, beruntung aku tidak merusak wajah manismu ini," dengan sebuah sentuhan di pipi yang membuat gadis itu terlonjak. Namun, mata itu tampak tertuju pada gadis yang tengah duduk santai di sofa ruangan OSIS, yang memalingkan wajahnya darinya. Tetapi sudah dipastikan kalau gadis itu menatapnya tadi, "aku senang melihat wajah indahmu, tetapi kurasa kau memiliki keperluan yang lain yang harus kau kerjakan?"

"A—ah, y—ya terima kasih senpai!"

Dan dengan segera anak itu melewati Ren bergegas keluar dari ruangan OSIS itu. Mochi sendiri masih menyerup teh di tangannya sebelum Ren mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di belakang Mochi.

"Aku haus, boleh minta Mochi- _nee_?" Dan tanpa izin dari yang bersangkutan, Ren mengambil gelas di tangan gadis itu dan meminumnya hingga habis. Saat Ren mengembalikannya, ia tertawa melihat wajah gadis itu, "—kau demam atau kau malu karena ciuman tidak langsung denganku Mochi- _nee_?"

"…h—huh?"

"Kenapa kau harus malu? Aku kan pernah menciu—"

"AAAH!" Gadis itu segera menutup mulut Ren dengan kedua tangannya, "—itu tidak terhitung! Kalian berdua yang seenaknya melakukan itu bukan?!" Mochi menatap tajam kearah Gakushuu dan Ren yang tampak hanya tertawa mendengar celotehannya.

 _Lihat itu? Guru perempuan itu seenaknya berbicara santai dengan Sakakibara-senpai dan Asano-senpai._

 _Kudengar dia bertunangan dengan Sakakibara-senpai karena orang tua mereka._

 _Yang benar saja, jadi Sakakibara-kun akan menikah dengan wanita yang lebih tua?! Benar-benar tidak cocok!_

Sial bagi gadis itu untuk mendengar bisikan (setan) yang berasal dari beberapa murid lain yang melirik dari jendela. Tidak ingin mendengar atau membuat masalah lebih banyak, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk membuat Gakushuu dan Ren menatap kearahnya.

"A—aku harus memeriksa hasil ujian kalian kemarin," dan tanpa babibu gadis itu segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang OSIS membuat semua anggota Virtuoso menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

' _Memangnya aku yang memutuskan dia menikahku atau tidak? Lagipula, kalau memang ia tidak mau—kenapa tidak membantu meyakinkan ayahnya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini?'_

Mochi tampak berjalan cepat di lorong sekolah saat itu sambil membawa beberapa buku dan juga kertas di tangannya. Beberapa murid membungkuk, dan ada yang membiarkannya namun menyingkir saat gadis itu lewat. Rasanya kesal juga kalau harus mendengar itu.

"Dasar bocah kekanakan! Jangan mempermainkan orang bodoh!"

Ia malah kesal sendiri, namun saat langkahnya akan menuju ke depan lagi, seseorang menariknya—membuka pintu penyimpanan barang dan menutup pintu itu dengan cepat.

.

.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mochi- _nee_ benar-benar manis saat cemburu," Ren tersenyum jahil tidak peduli dengan posisi mereka—yang berada di gudang penyimpanan dengan Ren yang mengapit gadis yang sialnya sekarang lebih pendek darinya—terlihat begitu ambigu, "—aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu."

"H—hah?! Hei, kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?! Dan kau tahu saat ini aku bisa melihat telinga dan ekor serigala bergoyang di tubuhmu?" Mochi terlonjak, gadis itu tampak menahan jarak mereka dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Namun Ren memajukan kepalanya, dan jarak mereka semakin dekat, "—kau terlalu dekat…"

"Apakah aku sudah menjadi laki-laki yang bisa membuatmu berdebar?" Ren tersenyum lebar, gadis itu hanya membulatkan matanya namun memalingkan wajahnya. Sialnya, di dalam pikiran Mochi memang—bocah cengeng tukang mewek itu sudah berubah menjadi lelaki yang dewasa, dan juga tam—

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan Mochi! Dia tetap Ren yang sama!_

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, namun kepalanya tetap tertunduk. Sial, bagaimanapun ia adalah perempuan dewasa, bagaimana bisa berdebar hanya karena melihat bocah berusia 14 tahun di depannya—terutama muridnya? Dan tunangannya.

"A—aku tidak berdebar melihatmu," ia masih memalingkan wajahnya, "—lebih daripada itu bukankah lebih baik kau berpacaran saja dengan salah satu murid disini? Walaupun masih kalah dengan Gakushuu, kau cukup populer di SMA Kunugigaoka."

 _Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan mengejek kalau idola sekolah malah berpacaran dengan wanita yang lebih tua? Terlebih gurunya sendiri._

…

Ren menatap Mochi dengan mata melebar, seolah bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri gadis itu, membuat sang guru terlonjak dengan wajah semakin memerah.

"Hei!"

"Tetap seperti ini," Ren menahan posisi mereka, "aku memang mengatakan kalau _nee-san_ sangat manis saat cemburu. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan semanis ini."

Ren memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah saat itu, "—ini tidak adil, _nee-san_ selalu membuatku berdebar tetapi kau tidak pernah merasakannya."

"H—huh? Kalau kau mengatakan itu karena tidak ingin pertunangan yang diatur kedua orang tua kita, sebaiknya tidak perlu repot-repot! Karena aku tidak ingin dikasihani olehmu!"

"Siapa yang bilang? Lagipula ayahku mengatakan kalau aku bebas untuk memilih untuk tidak, atau mau bertunangan denganmu. Sejak usiaku 12 tahun," Mochi terdiam, Ren tampak menatap gadis itu sambil menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk. Gadis itu melihat bagaimana Ren sangat kikuk, hanya bisa diam, "—tetapi kalau memang kau tidak ingin, aku akan membatalkannya…"

 _Dia itu—sampai kapan mau melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku—_

 _._

 _._

— _menyukainya?_

"Tidak keberatan," Ren tampak mencoba mendengar gumaman dari Mochi yang saat ini wajahnya lebih merah daripada Sakura Mochi kesukaannya, "—tidak keberatan kalau aku lebih tua darimu?" Dan Ren hanya tersenyum sambil menghela napas, kali ini tangannya tampak menyentuh dagu perempuan itu, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Kalau aku keberatan, aku sudah meninggalkanmu dari dulu," bisikan itu terdengar semakin dekat, hingga Ren berada disamping telinga kanannya dan melanjutkan bisikan itu, "—Mochi…"

…

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengatakan kalau jawabanmu adalah ya bukan?" Mochi tersentak, kali ini ia menatap kearah Ren yang menunggu jawaban dengan senyuman polosnya yang masih tetap sama seperti 14 tahun yang lalu. Mulut gadis itu terbuka, lalu tertutup tanpa ada kata sedikitpun selama beberapa saat, namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ka—kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa memiliki kekasih selama 23 tahun ini. Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja…? Kau harus bertanggungjawab."

"Dengan senang hati." Dan sebuah kecupan di dahi cukup untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka saat itu.

.

.

—sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Mochi- _nee_ ," masih dalam posisi yang sama, Ren menatap pada perempuan dihadapannya yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan bingung, "—aku boleh menciummu di bibir kan?"

"Huh?!" Mochi terlonjak, menatap Ren di depannya, "ja—jangan sembarangan! Ini sekolah, dasar playboy mesum! Dan apa-apaan ekor dan telinga yang bergoyang itu!"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Hanya sebentar, aku janji," Ren tersenyum jahil, menatap Mochi yang wajahnya sudah cukup memerah seperti orang demam. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu tampak mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan hendak mencium gadis di depannya.

Dekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

"Ren, kau disini? Anggota OSIS lainnya membeli Mochi untuk snack siang ini di toko langgananmu," suara Asano menginterupsi, dan telinga serta ekor imajiner itu tampak tegak mendengar itu. Dan sebelum ciuman itu terjadi, Ren segera berbalik seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Kita akan melanjutkannya lagi di rumah _nee-san_! Mochi yang ini tidak bisa menunggu!" Dan Ren tampak segera berlari meninggalkan Mochi yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Wh—Whaaa! A—apa-apaan itu, Ren!" Perempuan itu berbalik dan membuka pintu hendak mengejar pemuda yang tadi 'melakukan pelecehan sexual' padanya. Dan—

 _ **CUP**_

Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir menjadi hadiah untuknya saat membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan. Dimana Ren—yang menjadi pelaku—sudah menunggunya untuk membuka pintu yang memisahkan, "—hanya sedikit bercanda. Tetapi untuk saat ini, sampai disana dulu. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan mochi yang satu lagi."

Hening.

"Bye, _nee-san_!"

…

"REN!"

 **TAMAD**

Mbak Mochi, jangan marah ya TT hanya memenuhi keinginan para fans RenMochi #TermasukSaya jadilah ffic ini 8D ini semi-AR ceritanya mbak Mochi, Ren, sama Gakushuu itu sahabat dari kecil—atau lebih tepatnya mbak Mochi sama Ren itu ditunangin dari kecil.

Maunya sampe ke pelaminan, tapi sampe sini aja deh XDD

Maaf ya mbaaaak~3


End file.
